gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Taksówka
Taksówka (ang. Taxi) – czterodrzwiowy sedan używany jako taksówka, występujący prawie we wszystkich grach z serii Grand Theft Auto (z wyjątkiem dodatków London, gdzie tamtejsza taksówka nosi nazwę Londyńska taksówka i Chinatown Wars). Można ją łatwo rozpoznać, występuje zawsze w kolorze żółtym (w GTA San Andreas w warsztacie tuningowym TransFender możliwa jest zmiana koloru, jednak po wjechaniu do Pay 'n' Spray kolor taksówki z powrotem będzie żółty). Jest jednym z najczęściej występujących pojazdów na drogach, można ją znaleźć wszędzie. W grach uniwersum 3D można jej użyć do wykonywania misji taksówkarskiej. Opis Uniwersum 2D W GTA 1, występują trzy rodzaje taksówki, każdy występuje w innym z trzech miast. Wariant, występujący w Liberty City, wzorowany jest na Portsmouthie, wariant z San Andreas na Vulture, wariant z Vice City - na Flamerze. W GTA 2, taksówka przypomina De Soto Taxicab z lat 40., z charakterystycznym wzorem na dachu. Występuje jedynie w Downtown (w pozostałych dystryktach pojawia się Taxi Xpress). Po zgnieceniu pojazdu, gracz otrzyma pickup podwójnej siły rażenia. Parametry taksówek z obu gier nie są zadowalające. W GTA I, w poszczególnych miastach różnią się wyglądem, lecz zachowują takie same parametry: niską prędkość maksymalną i bardzo dobre prowadzenie. GTA 2, jest odwrotnie: taksówki mają dość dobrą prędkość maksymalną, lecz źle się sterują. Obie wersje mają średnią wytrzymałość. Uniwersum 3D Od GTA III, taksówki zwykle są wzorowane na tych samych modelach, co radiowozy: * W GTA III i GTA Liberty City Stories, taksówka przypomina mieszankę Chevroleta Caprice i Forda Crown Victoria. W tej pierwszej grze występują jej dwa warianty, różniące się nieznacznie zderzakiem i napisem „Taxi” znajdującym się na górze pojazdu (patrz: galeria). Ich parametry są takie same. W obu grach, taksówki należą do firmy L.C.-Taxi. * W GTA Vice City i GTA Vice City Stories, taksówka przypomina Forda LTD. * W GTA Advance trochę przypomina radiowóz, lecz jest bardziej „prostokątna”. * W GTA San Andreas, jest wzorowana na Premierze, tak jak on, przypomina Chevroleta Caprice z lat 1991-96. Chociaż wygląd taksówki w tym uniwersum bardzo się zmieniał, parametry wszystkich jej wersji są średnie. Jest wolniejsza od swojego policyjnego i cywilnego odpowiednika. Ma średnią prędkość maksymalną i przyspieszenie, jest średnio wytrzymała, dość dobrze się ją prowadzi, jest stabilna (co czyni ją najlepszym wyborem do wykonywania misji taksówkarskiej, oprócz specjalnych taksówek: Borgnine, Zebra i Bickle '76). Ma napęd na przednie koła, co redukuje utraty panowania nad kierownicą. Uniwersum HD W GTA IV, występują dwa warianty taksówki: * pierwszy, produkowany przez firmę Declasse wzorowany na Chevrolecie Impali (2000-05), wariant Merita; * drugi, produkowany przez firmę Vapid, przypominający Forda Crown Victoria P72, wariant Staniera. Obie wersje mogą mieć na dachach reklamy (m.in.: WTF, Conjoined Twins, The Science Of Crime, Weazel News, czy Banging Trash Can Lids For An Hour). Taksówki produkowane przez Vapid, wyglądają prawie identycznie, jak Police i NOoSE Cruisery. Są wzorowane na nowojorskich taksówkach. Taksówka produkowana przez Declasse jest napędzana silnikiem V6, ma dość dobrą prędkość maksymalną i przyspieszenie. Ma lepsze prowadzenie i hamowanie, niż Merit, ma także lepsze zawieszenie, pozwalające jej lepiej wchodzić w zakręty. Taksówka produkowana przez Vapid jest napędzana silnikiem V8. Jej prędkość maksymalna i przyspieszenie są dość dobre, hamowanie i zawieszenie - identyczne z Police Cruiserem. Obie wersje taksówki występujące w tej grze, są dość wytrzymałe - potrafią wytrzymać kilkanaście mocnych uderzeń przez zniszczeniem. Obie również posiadają na przedniej masce medalion, tak samo jak taksówki w Nowym Jorku (taki sam ma też Cabby). W GTA V taksówki to żółto-niebieskie Staniery produkowane przez firmę Vapid. Ich kolor jest inspirowany taksówkami firmy Checkered Cab Company działających w Los Angeles. Podobnie jak w GTA IV na dachach taksówek znajdują się reklamy różnych firm lub filmów. Puste taksówki można znaleźć pod siedzibą firmy, a taksówki z możliwością wynajęcia najczęściej można spotkać w Centrum Vinewood. Ciekawostki thumb|Porównanie dwóch wariantów pojazdu w GTA III * W niektórych grach jest domyślnie nastawiona pewna stacja radiowa w każdej taksówce. Są to: ** W GTA III (w większości): Game Radio FM ** W GTA Vice City i GTA Vice City Stories: VCPR lub Espantoso ** W GTA San Andreas: K-Jah West ** W GTA Liberty City Stories: Radio Del Mundo ** W GTA IV: San Juan Sounds, WKTT Talk Radio, Public Liberty Radio ** W GTA V: East Los FM 106.2, FlyLo FM (bardzo rzadko) * W GTA San Andreas, choć taksówka jest niemalże identyczna z Premierem, ma ona napęd na przednie koła i nie ma ABS-u (Premier ma ABS i napęd na tylną oś). Ponadto w warsztacie tuningowym możliwa jest zmiana koloru na inny niż żółty - jednak po wjechaniu do Pay'n'spray kolor pojazdu będzie ponownie żółty. * W GTA III kradzież taksówki jest nagradzana kwotą $25, zaś w GTA VC oraz GTA SA nagroda wynosi $12. * Jeżeli w GTA 2 zdobędziemy taksówkę i zatrzymamy się w miejscu, gdzie chodzi dużo cywili, któryś z nich może wejść do środka. W takim przypadku lampa na dachu gaśnie, a my dostajemy 1 dolar (razy mnożnik) za sekundę. * W GTA III, na grillach taksówek, można zauważyć zamazany znak Forda, tak samo na radiowozach. * Jeśli w GTA San Andreas podjedziemy do wrogiego gangu taksówką z włączonym trybem misji taksówkarskiej i zaczniemy trąbić, takowy gang do nas podbiegnie i zacznie demolować samochód. * Kołpaki taksówek z GTA III, GTA Vice City oraz w wersji beta GTA San Andreas pochodzą z Fiata Punto II generacji. * W GTA III, jeśli gracz podjedzie pod zgniatarkę taksówką podczas wykonywania misji taksówkarskiej i wysiądzie drzwiami od strony pasażera, a następnie wsiądzie, wyrzucając pasażera z auta podczas podnoszenia auta przez dźwig, samochód zyska możliwość przenikania przez wszystkie tekstury, prócz podłoża. Będzie się również powiększał na skutek skręcania i coraz trudniej będzie go prowadzić. Jeśli gracz wpadnie nim pod mapę, po respawnie auto wróci do poprzednich rozmiarów. Po wyjściu z tak przemienionego pojazdu, nie da się do niego wejść z powrotem. Taka taksówka nie jest podatna na ostrzał, można ją jednak podpalić i utopić, a także zniszczyć uderzając w czołg. * W GTA Vice City można zauważyć, że Taksówka nie posiada na dachu napisu Taxi, lecz Taki. Jest to trik wykorzystywany często przez oszustów podszywających się pod taksówkarzy, w ten sposób nie mają oni obowiązków taksówkarzy. Ten sam napis można również spotkać na jednym z dwóch wariantów Taksówki w GTA III. * W GTA IV reklamy działają jak światła do jazdy dziennej. Zapalają się po uruchomieniu się silnika i gasną po jego zgaszeniu. Galeria Kategoria:Taksówki cs:Taxi de:Taxi en:Taxi es:Taxi nl:Taxi ru:Taxi sv:Taxi